Some medical devices such as some implantable pulse generators and other electronic devices have become smaller over time. There are benefits to minimizing the size of these implanted devices, such as increased implantability throughout the body, shortened recovery time after implantation, and fewer complications arising from the implantation. However, the smaller size of these devices also poses challenges. For instance, electrical connections between the various components, sub-components and other elements of the implantable device and/or associated devices or accessories may often need to be made in small areas and volumes. These small areas and volumes can sometimes have constrained access and/or visibility. However, in spite of the difficulties in making these connections in small volumes, the connections may need to be robust and durable.